The Two with Different Views (New)
by Fanfic Insanity
Summary: What if a popular boy and a not so popular girl are paired together for a school project? Quite a few things, that's for sure. Feelings are developed, a forbidden love discovered, a heart breaks, a stranger gets thrown into the picture, tears are shed, glass breaks, people yell, someone gets hurt, rules are broken, and guess what? They still have to finish that project...
1. The First Day of School

Chapter One - The First Day of School

Max POV

I woke up to loud and girlish screams coming from the next room. My sisters, Ella, Nudge, and Angel, came running in; all three of them shrieking with excitement. They all stood on my bed and started to jump up and down. Moaning, I turned over, trying to avoid their shining faces.

"Max, wake up! It's your first day of school! You promised we could dress you!" My youngest sister, Angel, yelled. Her blonde curls flew around her face with each bouncing movement she made.

"Yeah, Max, come on! Get up!" My other sister, Ella, complained. Her brown locks jumping about. My adopted sister, Nudge, sat at my desk, laying out the make-up she owned. The two jumped and jumped, making it impossible for darkness to enclose around my lids.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, good hell." I finally muttered, not taking it anymore. They screamed again and hopped off, running to join Nudge at their station. I slowly followed, dragging my feet as I went. Ella snatched my arm, making me trip as she dragged me to our small bathroom.

"I want you to hurry and take a shower and blow dry your hair. We'll be expecting you in twenty minutes." She smiled and ran off, leaving me alone in front of the mirror. My reflection stared back at me as my brain tried to process what she had said. Dirty golden blonde hair stuck up in bunches, reminding me of a haystack. My normal brown eyes searched my tanish face, not finding anything special. I looked at the clock on the counter, finally realizing I had wasted ten minutes on staring at myself.

The cold water hit my back like icicles but I hurried to wash my hair as fast as I could. The tap suddenly ran searing hot, burning my back with the beads of water. I yelped, jumping out of the shower. Being my slick self, I somehow ended up wrapping my foot in the curtain and ended sprawled on the floor with towels on top of me and the steaming water spraying my face. Quickly unravling myself and shutting off the shower head, I ran to brushed my hair and blow dry it. When I had finished I had only a minute to spare. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and ran to my bed room. My three sister sat with their arms folded across their chests; glaring.

"You're five seconds late." Angel hissed, venom lacing her words. Don't let her name fool you, she's vicious.

"Sorry-"

"No need. We'll make do. Now, let's get going people!" Nudge shouted, cutting me off. Ella quickly ushered me to a chair as they started to poke and prod me. Applying mascara here and adding eyeliner there. Testing shades of eyeshadow and marking colors of lipstick. When they finally finished, I had to admit; I looked pretty good.

They had made it so my eyes had a natural smoky look, only adding a small amount of eyeliner and mascara that was needed. My lips had turned a shade of pink that looked fake but totally real. Catch my drift? A thin line of blush was added to my cheek bones, making me have a natural hue. Before I could fully register my face though, they started on my hair. Ella quickly plugged in a straightener, brushing my hair a little more as it heated. Angel would put half my curls up in one way, change her mind, and put them up a diffrent way. While Nudge continued to dig through five diffrent shopping bags filled with... Clothes? Ella suddenly yelped with glee, making me jump in the air.

"What the hell, Ella!" I shrieked, glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry, I just can't believe how pretty you look." She admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping up her neck. I smiled, laughing at my sister's excitement. We all stayed silent for a few minutes-except for the occasional sigh from me-until Ella finally unplugged the straightener and stepped back.

"And, I'm done!" She smiled, pointing at my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. She had done her magic as usual and made it so my waist length curls were almost straightened. Half way down my back, however, Ella made them curl magically. Instead of curling this way and that, they went straight down in even swirls. I smiled and stood to hug all three of them when Nudge screamed.

"No! Don't you dare ruin our master piece!" I laughed and shook my head at her, feeling my hair bounce as I did so.

"Enough chit chat! You only have thirty minutes left until you need to leave. We'll go hurry and make you a quick breakfast while you change into that." She finished her sentence while pointing to the bags on my bed. Then without another word to each other, they left. I sighed, knowing they weren't kidding about the time.

I walked over to my bed and pulled out the first garment. They were ripped white skinny jeans with a black belt embroidered with diamonds. Smirking, I pulled out the second garment. An aqua tank top and a black off the shoulder t-shirt, a white skull was designed in the middle. The third bag held black, white, and aqua braclets. I quickly opened the fourth to find aqua colored converse. I looked at the clock and saw I only had twenty minutes left. Rushing to put on all my garments, I grabbed my backpack, and ran down the stairs. Everyone was waiting in my car, smiling when I arrived. I slid into the driver seat next to Nudge and smiled back.

"Thanks for the out fit guys. I love it." They cheered, and I grinned. How they afforded all of this stuff? That would probably always be a mystery. Besides, we're not the richest family in Pheonix, Arizona.

* * *

**Alright, pretty sure I didn't explain this correctly in my last post so I'm going to do this again. Here it goes...**

**So, I've decided not to COMPLETELY rewrite the story, but I am going to do a lot of editing. There are parts that I love and then there are parts that I'm not too fond of. I got a lot of comments saying how much you guys loved the way I wrote the original and that's why I've decided to stick to how I was writing it before but there are going to be quite a few changes.**

**If you have any comments about it, I would love for you to voice them. While I'm waiting, I'm going to hurry and post all of the other edited chapters as soon as possible.**

**I hope that cleared up any questions but if not, go ahead and ask. Thanks :)**

**-Fanfic Insanity**


	2. The Magazine Article

Chapter Two - The Magazine Article

Fang POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, ignoring the slight cracking sound it made. I could hear my door crack open and felt light shine on my face.

"Fang, mom told me if you don't wake up, I get to put a stink bomb in your bed." My youngest brother, Gazzy, said menacingly. Knowing my brother, he wasn't kidding, but knowing my brother, my mom hadn't told him he could do that. She forbid him and my step-brother, Iggy, from ever letting off bombs in the house, school, mall, store, etc.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, good hell." I muttered, stretching, and rubbing my eyes. The door closed, and I smiled to myself. He was disappointed I actually got up. Slowly, very slowly, I stood and shuffled my way into the bathroom connected to my room. The warm shower drizzled down my back as I hurried to scrub my hair. I stepped out, wiped the steam off my mirror, and continued to get ready for the day. It was, in fact, the first day of school.

As I managed to pull my black skinny jeans on, Iggy, burst through the door, singing something about lollipops and bacon. _The boy and his bacon, _I thought to myself, shaking my head. In some ways, Iggy is exactly like me. An example is that we both like girls, but of course, Iggy's a little extreme in that category like everything else he does because he doesn't just likes, he loves. I remember one time he got called on by the cops because he had followed a girl home and sang to her as she looked out the window of her bedroom. The girl moved to Oregon after that.

"Hello my emo brother." He smiled at me, jumping onto my unmade bed.

"I'm not emo." I replied, pulling a gray t-shirt over my head. Iggy immediately threw my black hoodie across the room at me and I caught it, one handed.

"Thanks."

"No prob. So, are you still dating that Lisa chick?" He questioned, fiddling with the magazine in his hand.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, looking at him suspiciously. His blue eyes darted between me and the magazine anxiously. My eyes wandered to the magazine as well and I quickly snatched it from his grasp. He jumped up, startled and alarmed.

"No! You won't like what's in it!" He shouted, trying to reach for it, but I merely swatted his hands away like flies. My eyes suddenly widened as I saw my face and my girlfriend's, Lisa Giffings, staring up at me from the cover. I immediately flipped through the pages, landing on the article about the Ride-Griffings relationship.

_We have been currently informed that Nicholas Ride, son of the famous Jeb Batchadelar_

_Ride, has been in a six month relationship with Lisa Giffings. The news came to us as a_

_surprising shock since we had just caught Lisa Giffings in a heated make-out session with_

_the popular football player of Walker-Buite High School, Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Our photos were_

_defined proof that Ms. Giffings hadn't had a thought in the world about her current boy-_

_friend. Will this be the end of the Ride-Giffings relationship? I guess, only time will tell._

She had been cheating on me! I was going to break up with her anyway, but she was cheating on me! Ripping the magazine in half, I threw it across the room. It landed in a fluttered mess on the ground near my night stand. Iggy stared at me, wondering what to do. Shoving my shoes on my feet, I pushed pat him, and out my bedroom door. As I walked down stairs, I could hear Gazzy mutter about me reading the article. Ignoring the comment I wasn't met to hear, I slammed out the door, and into my car. Blasting Black Veil Brides as I zoomed down the street, it took me a good ten minutes to arrive at school. When I did, I shut my car off, and stomped over to where Lisa stood with her posse.

"What the hell!?" I screamed at her, punching the wall beside her head. She shrunk back, frightened by my behavior. Ignoring the pain in my, now bleeding, knuckles, I narrowed my eyes to slits and glared at her. As if regaining her calm, she moved closer to me, pressing one hand against my ass and another behind my neck.

"Listen, baby. Those were just rumors. Let's just go somewhere private and talk." Winking, she pressed her chest up against my own. My body screamed yes but my mind screamed no. I wasn't going to give in.

"No, get your filthy hands off me. We're through." With that, I backed up, and then walked away. The look(s) on her face-shocked, hurt, angry, and/or pouting-floated through my mind; haunting my thoughts as I walked to class.


	3. The Assignment

Chapter Three - The Assignment

Max POV

I walked into school, people's voices buzzing in my ears. Everyone was upset about something, I just didn't give a damn why.

"Max!" Nudge screamed in my ear. I flinched away, fighting the urge to punch Nudge in the face. Her face was full of excitement and anticipation. She looked like her whole person was about to explode and I just smiled, shaking my head.

"What do you want, Nudge?" She suddenly gasped, looking at me, clearly appalled.

"Didn't you hear? Lisa Giffings and Fang Ride broke up!" Her squeals of happiness and delight rang in my head, floating around like dust bunnies.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, they broke up today because that famous magazine everyone's talking about, Us Diaries, caught Lisa making out with Dylan Gunther-Hagan!" She shrieked, jumping up and down with absolutely happiness and excitement.

"Is that what everyone's been talking about?" I questioned, looking confusingly at the inside of my locker. She nodded, too cheerful to speak for once.

"I just can't believe they broke up! They really had it going for them. Like, being popular, "hot", cool, "supportive", "seductive" and that other crazy shit. It's still really surprising even though everyone figured that she was sleeping with five other guys a week before they started going ou-" I finally slapped a hand over her mouth, not taking her ramble anymore.

"Are you done?" I asked, looking sideways at her. She nodded, and I took my hand away. Staying completely still-the exception of moving her feet around-she just stood there. When the bell finally rang, she quickly squeezed me around the waist, and rang off to her class. I slowly followed, turning the opposite direction she had.

I walked in and everyone stared. The boys wolf-whistled and the girls glared daggers. Ignoring everyone's eyes, I walked to the back and took a seat in the corner. Ten minutes after I arrived, the famous Nick Ride came in, and on his heels was Lisa Giffings.

"Fangy, please. They were just rumors. I swear. Come back to me." She then spun him around and shoved her tongue down his throat. Moving her hands up and down his chest, eventually reaching the buckle of his pants. He then pulled away.

"Get off of me." His gruff voice echoed throughout the silent classroom that had been watching the scene. There were only two seats left; one by me and the other on the opposite side of the room near Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Fang stalked over to the one next to me and sat down, sighing. Lisa shrieked with anger and then stomped/slid on her four inch heels to the other seat. People slowly started to whisper and chat just a few minutes after the fight had taken place.

"So, you and Lisa broke up?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I could see his head turn a fraction of an inch towards me.

"Yeah, so what?" His gruff tone scared me and yet made me curious. Was it really that bad? What Lisa did?... Probably.

"Everyone's talking about it. I could care more about shit than the gossip my sisters talk about, but it seems pretty huge." I explained, now turning my head to the left to see his face. His dark eyes swarmed like a black obeys over my vision. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

And before he could answer, Mr. Waltons, clambered into the room. He looked like a drunken sailor as he crashed into his desk, knocking all of it's contents off. Glancing back and forth between the stuff on the ground and us, he finally spoke.

"Sorry, I'm late class. Busy night. *cough, blush, splutter* Today, I will be putting you into groups. In this group, you will write an essay on each others lives. You will compare your differences and you personalities. All the things you have in common and each others families. Um... Where did my list go? *shuffle, dig, blush, splutter* Ah, here it is. Okay...

Lisa Giffings with Dylan Gunther-Hagan

Amanda Brooke with Ethan Burns

Megan Anthoney with Andrew Harris

Brylee Weis with Isaiah Clark-"

I zoned out as he continued down the list, knowing my name was close to last. It always was. I turned my attention to the window, thinking about what it would be like to fly into the sky less clouds. To just fly up so high, no one could see me cry or hurt or show any pain. Showing weakness _is _my weakness. My attention snapped back to Mr. Waltons as he said my name.

"Maximum Martinez with Nicholas Ride."

What!? He paired me with him? Nicholas Ride? The famous, stuck up, conceited, sexist pig, Nicholas Ride? I stood up and stared at the teacher, surprise, confusion, and anger written on my features.

"What!? How could you pair me with him!?" I shouted, frustration sizzling in the pit of my stomach, making my insides burn like fire. Mr. Waltons just looked at me, alarmed and frightened. The bell rang at that moment, leaving the teacher free of any public harassment. I growled, shoving past everyone else, determined to get as far away from here as possible.

"Max! Max! Max?" I heard Ella's voice call from behind me. Avoiding her eyes, I turned a corner and ran out the door. I dropped my items on the ground, and started to pace back and forth in front of the building. How could I be partnered with him? With him! I can't believe that stupid teacher-who is a drug addict-actually paired me with him! The fire in my abdomen burned more painfully now, hatred creeping up to my chest. I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the nearest restrooms. I burst into one of the stalls, and puked into the toilet. As I emptied my stomach, the fire seemed to die away.

~Lunch

I walked into the cafeteria and went to grab a soda. Then I quickly made my way over to where my sisters sat, sipping slowly at the beverage. When I sat down beside Angel, Ella shot daggers at me from across the table. Her brown eyes narrowed into slits as she studied my expression. She suddenly softened, looking at me kindly.

"So, why did you throw up?" Her questioned shocked me, penetrated my heart.

"W-What do you mean?" I played dumb, in which, wasn't hard since I was already confused. She just shook her head and continued to poke at her salad. Nudge and Angel just couldn't stop staring at me.

"What!?" I finally shouted, annoyed by the looks they were giving me.

"Is it true that you and Nick Ride are partners on a project?" Angel blurted, smiling sheepishly when I looked her way.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, a little too much venom in my voice.

"Well, it's just that, we were all talking and we agreed you would look good with someone mysteries. And then we heard you two were partners and thought you'd be perfect together. And then were started planning your wedding and what colors you should have, what flowers you could use, which one of us would be your maid of honor and your flower girl and your bridesmaids and-" Ella finally slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and I smiled at her gratefully.

"Listen, Nudge, I am not going to marry Fang. Nor will I ever want to date him, you should have seen how I freaked out in class! I still can't believe Mr. Waltons paired me with him!" I slowly explained, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Ouch. That hurt." A deep voice said from behind. I turned around to find Fang Ride looking down at me with his obsidian eyes.


	4. Iggy's Speech and Chocolate Chip Cookies

Chapter Four - Iggy's Speech and Chocolate Chip Cookies

Fang POV

As soon as the bell rang through the classrooms and hallways, Max ran. She seemed to have disappeared into the mass of students with ease. Looking around, I had tried to search for her when Ig-iot, rammed into me with full force.

"Shit, man! What the hell was that?" I shouted, picking him up by the elbow. He just giggled- GIGGLED -like a little girl for a good five minutes. Getting annoyed, I finally smacked him upside the head; hard.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?" He screamed at me, flailing his arms over his head. I chuckled under my breath and waited for him to stop. After dancing around like a monkey, he finally stopped, smoothed his hair down, and straightened his shirt.

"Okay, Ig-iot. Why'd you run into me?" I asked, annoyance growing in my tone.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, Jenna texted Ginny, who texted Margaret, who texted Melanie, who texted LeAnn, who texted Ethan, who texted Michael, who texted Gazzy, who texted me, *deep breath* that you were working on a social project with Maximum Martinez." He finally finished, exhaling deeply as he went. I looked at him as if he were stupid-which he is.

"So?" I asked, clearly confused.

"So? So! So!? I am telling you some classified information and all you say is so?" Iggy shrieked- SHRIEKED -at me, pointing a finger in my face. Swatting his hand away, I looked at him as if he were stupid again.

"Why does it matter if I'm working on a project with Maximum Martinez?" His jaw dropped. Like, litterly, almost hit the floor.

"It matters, because *pause for dramatic effect* Maximum Martinez is one of the hottest girls in school right now. Next to Lisa and her sluts with fake boobs, she's on top!" I shook my head and laughed as Iggy mimicked having boobs on his chest. I smacked him upside the head and he slipped to the ground. I laughed even harder, tears rolling down my face. Iggy got up, glared at me, and then stalked off to his next class. I was still chuckling when the bell rang for my next class. I walked in to find one empty seat left... Max's seat.

~Lunch

"LUNCH!" Gazzy and Iggy screamed at the same time. I watched as they raced to the lunchroom, pushing and shoving each other as they went. I slowly followed, not really watching where I stepped. Suddenly, a flash of red hair obscured my vision and Lisa's green eyes appeared in front of my face.

"Fangy, baby. Please, forgive me. I didn't do anything wrong. He forced himself on me. Come on, let's go somewhere private and talk." She purred in my ear, softly stroking her hand towards my belt. I grabbed her wrist, glaring into her eyes. She flinched but didn't look away. Determined to have me once again.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked, not giving her enough time to answer. "I don't care for you anymore. You are worthless to me. So why don't you go and prance off with your little friends to a stripper club? I think you'd like it there, you'd feel at home." And then I let go of her wrist, and walked to find my brothers; leaving her staring after me, angry and shocked.

It had felt good doing that. Finally getting it through to her that I was no longer her pet she could drag around. Something that she could claim. I wasn't her slave. Lisa and I were no more, and I was going to make sure that, that got through to everyone at Walker-Buite High School.

When I finally found Iggy and Gazzy, they were sitting at a table talking about stink bombs. I came and sat by Iggy, snatching a slice of pizza off his tray. Being to engrossed in their conversation, didn't notice my presence. I quietly sat there, eating my greasy cheese slice of heaven, and thought about what to do. Just as I finished, an idea came to mind. Tapping Iggy on the shoulder, I waited for his attention. A few more taps and annoying glances later, he turned towards me. I smirked.

"Ig, I need a favor. Can you help me?" He smiled deviously at me, slowly started to rub his hands together evilly.

"What is your need from the Igster?" He questioned in a fake French voice, trying to be cool. I leaned in and whispered my plan in his ear. He nodded and was about to stand up when I saw a flash of golden blonde hair and I stopped him. Looking sad, he waited patiently while I got up and walked over to the other side of the table. As I approached, her voice rang shrill in my ears.

"Listen, Nudge, I am not going to marry Fang. Nor will I ever want to date him, you should have seen how I freaked out in class! I still can't believe Mr. Waltons paired me with him!" She raised her arms in frustration and then dropped them to her sides.

"Ouch. That hurt." I said with mock sadness in my voice. I could see her back muscles tense and she slowly turned her head to look at me. Her brown eyes met mine and I smirked. Her mouth was formed in an 'O' form, her eyes filled with anger, hatred, and... Curiosity? I shook my head to unjumble my thoughts.

"Um... Max, we're gonna go." The mocha skin girl said, picking up her tray and leaving; quickly followed by the others. I shrugged it off and turned my attention on Max. She was now staring at the soda in her hands, tracing the rim of the soda can with her pointer finger. I coughed and she looked back at me.

"So, we're partners." I stated, trying to break the silence. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Duh." Was her reply. I laughed/grunted, which ended up like a snort. She looked up at me through narrowed eyes and then back at her soda can. Not knowing what to do, I looked around the cafeteria to see Lisa about to leave and Iggy waving anxiously at me. I quickly looked back at Max and coughed again. Her eyes met mine once more.

"You might want to pull out a camera. A show is about to go down." And then I walked away, sending a thumbs-up Iggy's way.

Max POV

I stared at his back as he walked away, wondering what he meant when a familiar looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stood on top of one of the many tables. Before I realized it, my phone was in my hand, and pointed at him, just as he was about to say words.

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE DO NOT TURN YOUR ATTENTION AT THE BOY STANDING ON THE TABLE" -of course everyone looked- "I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT MY BROTHER, FANG, DOES NOT LIKE LISSA. HE IS NOT HER PET ANYMORE. SO SHE CAN GO AND PRANCE AROUND WITH HER LITTLE SLUT FRIENDS WITHOUT HIM. IF SHE PLANS ON COMING NEAR MY BROTHER, ME AND MY BUD, GAZZY, WILL PERSONALY BLOW UP HER HOUSE. THANK YOU, CARRY ON. OH WAIT! TAKE THAT LISSA BITCH, YOU JUST GOT DUMPED! OW-CH!" Everyone was laughed by the time his speech was finished and he jumped off the table, smiling proudly at his twin and younger brother. I smirked, kid's got guts. Kid's. Got. Guts.

~At Home

It was Friday. After that kid's speech, the rest of the week had been as boring as hell. So, as soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed. The warm comforter felt soft around my body, feeling comfortable and pleasant on my skin. I ignored the voices of everyone around me until the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted up to my nostrils. Energy zipped through me as I ran downstairs to the kitchen where the smell came strongest.

"Hi, mom!" I said smiling to the wonderful baker of these heavenly delights. She smiled back as me, handing me a plate of cookies. I munched them down, stuffing two or three at a time in my mouth. That's when Nudge, Ella, and Angel ran into the room. Drooling for yummy cookies. You have not lived until you've had a bite of my mom's awesome cookies! In the middle of our cookie eating, the doorbell rang. Angel immediately jumped up and ran to get it, wiping the bits of chocolate and cookie crumbs off her face. She disappeared around a corner, only to reappear with... Fang?

I choked, coughing sputtering cookie crumbs everywhere. I raced to the sink, not caring about grabbing a glass, and drank from the tap. The cold water washed through my system, clearing the cookie crumbs from my throat. When I had finally finished, I shut off the water, and turned to face Fang, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?" I asked, turning my glare on Angel. She flinched back but kept her eyes locked with mine. I could tell, she was determined.

"He's here for you guys to start your social project. I called him because I knew you never would and asked him to come over. He agreed and here he is!" Her lips twisted into a smile for half a second, but seeing my expression, they fell into a frown.

"You did WHAT?" I shouted, my mom jumped, startled at my outburst. Hitting me with her dish towel, she glared. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back on Angel. She had now hidden behind Fang, peeking over his shoulder at me. What. A. Baby.

"I only want to help you get a good grade!" Her mouth said, but her eyes told me otherwise. They kept darting between me and Fang, sparkling with mischief. I groaned. So now my sister was trying to hook me up.

"No." I stated, walking past Fang and my little coward. But before I could escape, Fang quickly grabbed my arm. I glared up at him and he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"What do you mean no?" He asked, staring straight into my eyes. I got confused as the obsidian sea fogged my vision again. Shaking my head, I looked back up.

"I mean, no I'm not studying with you. I don't care if I get an F. So, bye!" The fake cheeriness of my voice made me want to laugh. But I kept smiling at him, telling him with my eyes that he should leave.

"Fine, but walk me to the door." He replied firmly, putting out his arm like the gentlemen he wasn't. I strutted past him, making sure to be far away enough to where he couldn't grab me. When I opened the door, he slowly made his way out. Just when I was about to close it, he slipped back in, and grabbed me around the waist. Pulling me close, so we were almost nose to nose.

"But remember Maxie, I'm rich, and always get what I want. And I want to get to know you." Then smirking, he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I just stood there, frozen, stunned, appalled, confused, and an annoying little butterfly kept fluttering around in my stomach. When I finally pulled my thoughts together, I walked upstairs, leaving the uneaten cookies sitting on the table. And I'm too in love with cookies to ever do that.

I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and letting my mind wonder. My thoughts finally rested on Fang. What did he mean he wanted to get to know me? What was that weird glint in his eyes? Why did my stomach act weird after he let me go? Did I enjoy being that close to someone? That close to him?

**Yes, you did, **an annoying little voice said in the back of my head. I groaned, not wanting to deal with it right now.

_I did not enjoy it, _I replied back. Yes, I talk to it. It's not that weird... Is it?

**You know you did, **it said to me. I face-palmed, who could know me better than a tiny voice in the back of my head? No one.

_Shut up and leave me alone, _I snapped at it. There was a ghostly laugh and I bolted up in bed. Did that laugh really come from my head? Why, oh, why do I have this freaky voice talking to me? Those were my last thoughts as I slowly started to fall asleep. But then,

**Get to know him, Max, **echoed through my head. Drifting out of my sleepy thoughts as darkness enclosed my lids


End file.
